thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
รัตนชัย เหลืองวงศ์งาม
200px |imagecaption = รูปภาพจากรายการ "Review-Man" |ชื่อเล่น = ตี๋ |เกิด = 4 มิถุนายน พ.ศ. 2525 ( ) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2556 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ =100px }} รัตนชัย เหลืองวงศ์งาม (ชื่อเล่น: ตี๋) เป็นนักพากย์และนักแปลชาวไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์อยู่ที่ Gecco, SDI, STG, StudioK, JKN ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ *Big Hero 6 (Disney) พากย์เป็น เบย์แม็กซ์ *Zootopia (Disney) พากย์เป็น นิค ไวลด์ *Frozen (Disney) พากย์เป็น โอคเค่น *Finding Dory (Pixar) พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี *The Good Dinosaur (Pixar) พากย์เป็น ธันเดอร์แคล็ป *Incredibles 2 (Pixar) พากย์เป็น วินสตัน เดเวอร์ *Ralph Breaks the Internet (Pixar) พากย์เป็น เสียงประกอบ *Coco (Pixar) พากย์เป็น ฮวน ออร์โทดอนเชีย *Cars 3 (Pixar) พากย์เป็น ดัสตี้ *Into the Woods (Disney) พากย์เป็น คนทำขนมปัง *Aladdin (2019) (Disney) พากย์เป็น เสียงประกอบ *Christopher Robin (Disney) พากย์เป็น พ่อคริสโตเฟอร์ โรบิน *Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Disney) พากย์เป็น เสียงประกอบ *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tale (Disney) พากย์เป็น บอลลาร์ด, มัลรอย *Wonder Park (UIP) พากย์เป็น พีนัท *Happy Death Day 2U (UIP) พากย์เป็น ครูใหญ่โรเจอร์ บรอนสัน *Fireworks พากย์เป็น คาซุฮิโระ *Me and Earl and the Dying Girl (Fox) พากย์เป็น เอิร์ล *Saving Mr.Banks (Disney) พากย์เป็น ราล์ฟ *The Green Inferno พากย์เป็น - *The World's End พากย์เป็น โอลิเวอร์ *Ducktales The Movie (Disney) พากย์เป็น จีนนี่ *James and the Giant Peach (Disney) พากย์เป็น ไส้เดือน การ์ตูน *Mickey Mouse (Disney) พากย์เป็น กู๊ฟฟี่ *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (Disney) พากย์เป็น กู๊ฟฟี่, บิลลี่ บีเกิล *The Lion Guard (Disney) พากย์เป็น ราฟิกี้, ชังกู, อูชารี *Elena of Avalor (Disney) พากย์เป็น อาร์มานโด, ซูโซ *Rolling With the Ronks (Disney) พากย์เป็น มอร์แม็กนอน *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (Disney) พากย์เป็น โมล *Justice Leauge Action (Warner) พากย์เป็น ไซบอร์ก, ศ.สไตน์ *Voltron: Legendary Defender (Dreamworks) พากย์เป็น ฮังก์, ซาร์คอน *Trollhunters (Dreamworks) พากย์เป็น อ๊าก, คานจิการ์ *Naruto (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น จิไรยะ, ซารุโทบิ ฮิรุเซ็น (โฮคาเงะรุ่นที่สาม) *Sword Art Online S.2 (Rose) พากย์เป็น เอกิล, ทารุเคน, คารุฮาชิ *Scooby-Doo! (Warner) พากย์เป็น ตัวประกอบ *Sonic the Hedgehoc พากย์เป็น ดร.โรบอทนิค *ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน (Workpoint TV) พากย์เป็น เคลาส์ *Brothers Conflict (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ อาซึส *Free! (Rose) พากย์เป็น โกโร ซาซาเบะ *Toriko (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซีบร้า, ไลฟ์แบร์เรอร์ *Coppelion (Rose) พากย์เป็น เกนไน *Daimidaler (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาตาโยชิ *The Jungle Bunch พากย์เป็น กิลเบิร์ต *Kamigami no Asobi (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซุส, ธอร์ *Beast Saga พากย์เป็น ไลโอก้า *Noddy in Toyland (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุณพล็อด, ก็อบโบ *Wabbit (Warner) พากย์เป็น บิ๊กฟุต, ไคโยตี้ *Amphibia (Disney) พากย์เป็น นายกเทศมนตรีโทดสตูล, เบสซี่, ลีโอโพลด์ โทคุซัทสึ *Lupinranger VS Patranger (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น โคกุเระ *Kyuranger (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น แชมป์ (โออุชิแบล็ค), อิคาร์เก็น, คอร์โว *Gokaiger (Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น ดามารัส *Ninninger (Rose) พากย์เป็น สึมุจิ, ชิชิโอ, สึโกโมริ *Kyoryuger (Rose) พากย์เป็น น็อต (เคียวริวบลู), เอนดอล์ฟ *ToQger (Rose) พากย์เป็น อากิระ (ทคคิวหมายเลข 6), บารอนเนโร, เสียงบรรยาย *Garo 3 (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซารุบะ *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Cop Super Hero Taisen Z (Rose) พากย์เป็น โซมะ ฮารุโตะ / คาเมนไรเดอร์ วิซาร์ด *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger VS Go Busters (Rose) พากย์เป็น เกคิ (ไทรันนอเรนเจอร์) ซีรี่ส์ *Bones (Mono) พากย์เป็น ฮ็อดจินส์ *Minority Report (Mono) พากย์เป็น วอลลี่ *Addicted (One) พากย์เป็น พ่อกู่ไห่ *Zoo (Mono) พากย์เป็น เอ๊บ *Beowulf (Mono) พากย์เป็น อาเบรคาน, เรท *Victoria (Mono) พากย์เป็น เพนจ์ *Hunters (Mono) พากย์เป็น แจ็คสัน *Madame Secretary (Mono) พากย์เป็น รัสเซล *Extant S.1 (Mono) พากย์เป็น อลัน *Extant S.2 (Mono) พากย์เป็น อดู *Lucifer (Mono) พากย์เป็น อเมนนาเดล *Luie (Fox) พากย์เป็น ลูอี้ *Madmen (Fox) พากย์เป็น พีท *Mind Games (Fox) พากย์เป็น ไมล์ *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (Fox) พากย์เป็น แมค *ลิขิตรักนี้เพื่อเธอ (JKN) พากย์เป็น อรุณ/พ่อสุราจ *มหาภารตะ (JKN) พากย์เป็น ภีมะ, ธฤตราษฎร์, อัศวถามา *เล่ห์ราคะ (JKN) พากย์เป็น เดฟ, อากัช *รามเกียรติ์ (JKN) พากย์เป็น สุครีพ, พิเภก, พระพรหม, ฤๅษีนารท, สดายุ วาไรตี้ *Star Talk (Fox) พากย์เป็น นีล เดอเกรสส์ ไทสัน *Cesar to the Rescue (Fox) พากย์เป็น ซีซาร์ มิลาน *Cesar Recruit Asia (Fox) พากย์เป็น ซีซาร์ มิลาน *Face Off (Mono) พากย์เป็น เกล็น เฮทริค *Amazing Chinese / ที่สุดของโชว์ (PPTV) พากย์เป็น เสียงประกอบ *Love Hokkaido (อมรินทร์) พากย์เป็น เสียงประกอบ *Masterchef Korea พากย์เป็น คิมฮูนี การแสดงสด *Ice Age Live พากย์เป็น แมนนี่ *Disney on Ice 2017 พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี *Disney on Ice 2018 พากย์เป็น กู๊ฟฟี่, นิค ไวลด์ *Disney on Ice 2019 พากย์เป็น กู๊ฟฟี่ เพลง *ลูกฉลาม (ฺBaby Shark) ร้องเป็น พ่อฉลาม, ปู่ฉลาม โฆษณา *เนื้อหมูคุณภาพถูกที่สุดในปฐพี (เทสโก้ โลตัส) พากย์เป็น ปิศาจหมู *Lemo พากย์เป็น คุณลุง หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย